I Won't Be Fooled
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, awakens to a nightmare that will not end as she is forced to question not only her identity, but her sanity as she struggles to determine the difference between dream and reality. Inspired by a teleplay by Richard Manning. A side story in my Voices Universe, not part of the main continuity.
1. Chapter 1: Disorientation

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter One**

**Disorientation**

"_I'm sorry, but those terms are unacceptable. Arendelle will not give that much in order to make this trade alliance a reality."_

_ An angry glare bore into her very soul. "I am sorry you feel that way, Majesty. Unfortunately, you are in no position to argue."_

_ Her eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me, Anlerusk?" The familiar coldness surged through her body, ready to be released at a moment's notice._

_ He laughed. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

_ Before she could react, he unleashed . . . something into her eyes. Her vision exploded, a kaleidoscope of colors obscuring her sight. Her mind became a jumbled mess of sensations. Nothing made sense, she couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't think. _

_ She felt herself falling, heard laughter dimly in the distance, the darkness overriding her sight. She tried to fight, but she didn't know how, she didn't know what to do, she was . . . _

_ Blackness._

* * *

". . . Of course, we will keep her here for another day at least, for observation only. After what she's been through, she's damn lucky to be alive, let alone with virtually no injuries."

"I know. It's a miracle. How she survived . . . I don't even want to think about . . ."

"Don't. Just focus on the fact that she's alive. I need to go check on my other patients. If you need anything . . ."

She opened her eyes slowly, the brightness of the room forcing her to squeeze them shut once more. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to look again, squinting as she struggled to make out details, shapes.

"Wait . . . She's waking up! Oh my God!"

A hand grasped her own, squeezing it tightly. "Hey," a familiar voice said.

She smiled. "Hey," she whispered, squeezing back.

She could make out the familiar face of her sister, tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand?!"

She stared, uncertain. "What . . . I don't . . ."

"Shhh!" Her sister brought a finger to her lips. "Just rest now. You've been through hell and back. The doctors say you're a medical miracle. You should have died five times over, yet here you are."

She sank back into the bed, exhausted. But something bothered her . . . tickled the back of her mind. She looked at her sister . . . _really _looked at her. "What . . . What happened to your hair?"

"This?" Her sister reached up to touch her short, boy-like hairstyle. "I've had it like this for years. You know that."

She furrowed her brow. _Something's wrong. _Her ears pricked up as she heard a steady sound unfamiliar to her ears. Turning her head, her eyes went wide.

Something . . . _foreign _lay next to her bed. It made a strange yet steady high-pitched sound, never changing, never yielding. _What the—?_

Her vision fully returned, she continued to look around the room, realizing not only that she had no idea where she was, she didn't recognize _any _of the furnishings or equipment. Everything was . . . strange, odd. She stared at her sister, realizing that the clothing she wore was completely alien. Rather than her familiar dress, her sister wore pants, a collared shirt. _What?_

The high-pitched sound increased in speed, growing more and more agitated by the moment. Her sister looked around, a worried look on her face. "Doctor! Doctor, please come back here! Something's not right!"

She sat up in bed, grasping her sister's wrist tightly. "Anna!" she choked out. "What's going on? Where are we? Why do you look like that?"

Her sister stared at her, her worried expression becoming more intense. "Why . . . Why are you calling me 'Anna'?"

"Because that's your name!" she cried. "Anna!"

Her sister shook her head. "No," she whispered. "My name is 'Angela.' You . . . You know that!"

_What?! _"Anna, please! What are you doing?" She looked about, her eyes widening, her heart racing. The high-pitched sound chirped relentlessly now. "What is wrong with you? Where are we?!"

"Angela" stood, her hands to her mouth. "Doctor! NOW!"

She shook her head. _This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!_

A man in a white jacket approached her. "Ah, Dr. Jennesen! So nice to see you among the living once more!"

She stared at him, then turned to her sister. "Is . . . Is he talking to me?!"

"Angela" shook her head yes, her face completely devoid of color. "Doctor, something's wrong! She . . . She acts like she doesn't know who I am . . . who she is . . ."

The doctor leaned in to her, studying her face. "Hmm. I was afraid of this. After such a dangerous incident, the mind may have suffered more than the body." He looked at her. "Can you tell me your name?"

She stared straight at him. "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Now, you say you're a healer? Can you please tell me what's wrong with me? Where I am? What is going on? I need to get back to my people! Please!"

"Angela" fell into her chair, unable to stand any longer. "Oh, no! No! No! No!" she whispered, burying her head in her hands.

The doctor turned to "Angela." "I'm sure it's only temporary. Nothing to—"

He let out a mild shriek as Elsa grabbed his collar, pulling him directly in front of her face. "Tell me what's going on right now! Who are you people? What have you done to me? What's wrong with my sister?! _Who are you?!_"

She allowed the coldness to surge within her. Her right hand glowed blue as she summoned her ice. "I don't want to hurt you. But you're not leaving me many options. Please, just tell me what's going on!"

"Angela" and the doctor stared at her outstretched palm, now truly worried. "Um . . . What are you doing?" "Angela" asked.

Elsa stared at her in disbelief. "What does it look like? I'm going to freeze him if he doesn't start giving me answers!"

"Angela" and the doctor exchanged glances. To their eyes, Elsa's hand was merely outstretched, with no energy coursing through it. "I see," "Angela" said. She backed away slowly, reaching for something behind her. "And, how exactly are you going to do that?"

Elsa shook her head. "Stop playing games, Anna! You know how! I'm going to use my powers to convince him to talk! I don't want to, but I'm really, really worried right now, and no one is making any sense!" She noticed, in the back of her mind, that the high-pitched sound was now wailing unbearably loudly, much as her heart was now pounding inside her chest.

"Angela" nodded. "I see. Why don't you just let the doctor go and I'll explain everything to you?"

Elsa cocked her head. "Really? You . . . You remember, don't you . . . Anna? Please tell me you know me!"

"Of course I do!" "Angela" said. "You're my sister and I love you. So please, let the doctor go and I can explain everything!"

Elsa thought for a moment, then nodded. She released her grasp on the doctor, who proceeded to back away to the wall farthest from her bed. "All right, Anna. Please. Tell me what's going on."

"Angela" sat next to her once more, her hands laid across each other on her lap. "There was an accident in the lab five days ago. Someone, I don't know who, miscalculated the amount of formula we were testing that day. It reacted far faster and far deadlier than it should have. You . . . You threw yourself on top of the containment unit, yelling at everyone else to get out. It . . . It . . ."

"Angela" choked back her sobs, forcing herself to remain strong. "The pressure grew too strong. It combusted, sending you flying through the wall. You . . . You should be dead right now. We all thought you were. But somehow . . . someway . . . you've survived."

Elsa shook her head. _No! None of this makes sense! I don't know what she's talking about! This never happened to me!_

"No!" she whispered. "That wasn't me! I don't understand!"

"Angela" stood, placing her hand on Elsa's forehead. "It's okay," she whispered. "Your mind is just . . . confused right now. It's normal. Don't worry. You're going to be just fine . . . Elizabeth."

Elsa stared at "Angela," her blood running cold. "What did you call me?" she whispered.

"Angela" looked at her, a look of profound hurt on her face. "It's your name," she said softly. "Dr. Elizabeth Jennesen, senior physicist at the Browning Institute, specializing in thermal research and technology for subzero application."

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Screaming, Elsa leapt out of bed. Her bare feet touched the floor and she cried out in agony. _Why is it so cold?! What's happening? _She tried to run, but she was held back by a tangled mess of wires, tubes, things she had never seen before. Panic built in her chest. Her breathing intensified as she struggled to take in enough air.

Something painful was inserted into her thigh. She whirled about, shocked to see "Angela" inserting something into her flesh. "What . . . What did you . . .?!"

Tears streamed down "Angela's" face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she whispered. "But you have to calm down. Please, Elizabeth! Calm down! You need help! You need help!"

Elsa tried to stand, but her legs were growing heavy, her limbs felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds each. Darkness began to encroach upon her vision once more. "This is not real!" she whispered, fighting the darkness. "This is not real! THIS IS NOT REAL!"

It all was too much for her and she slowly, painfully sank into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**AN: This idea got into my mind and wouldn't go away. The concept is inspired by a teleplay by Richard Manning, but I will not follow it exclusively. I wanted to put our characters, even my original ones, into a completely new scenario. Let's see what happens: what is real, what is not. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagnosis

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Diagnosis**

Elsa sat in her bed, hunched over, face on her knees, rocking back and forth. _This is not real! This is not real! I'm going to wake up any moment now and everything's going to be back to the way it's supposed to be! _She closed her eyes, concentrating, willing herself to return to Arendelle, to home, to Anna.

She opened her eyes. Nothing. She was still in this strange world, surrounded by strange people, strange technology, wearing strange clothing. She bit her lip, refusing to allow herself to cry.

A knock at the door. "Enter," she said softly. _I might as well get it over with. _Her face lit up momentarily as Anna entered the room. It fell immediately once she realized that this was not her sister, not the Anna she knew so closely, loved so dearly. Instead, it was Angela, a strange facsimile of her sister, alike yet different, similar yet wholly unrecognizable.

Angela walked to her sister slowly, careful not to upset her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, stopping next to the bed.

Elsa looked at her for a moment, then turned away. "Go away," she whispered. "I don't know you. I don't."

Angela's heart tore in two, falling to the pit of her stomach. _She doesn't mean it. She doesn't know what's going on. _"I . . . I brought you something to read." She handed Elsa a small scientific journal, opened to the lead article.

Elsa stared at the article, trying to make sense of its title. "'An Analysis of Subatomic Quasar Particles in Motion through a Vacuum Employing Rostakov's α.'" She tossed the journal aside. "What is this?"

Angela looked despondent. "It's our paper," she said softly. "It's just been published. I thought . . . I thought you would want to look at it. We spent six months working on it, after all."

"No," Elsa said softly. "No, I didn't."

Angela ran her hands through her hair, trying her best to temper her frustration. "Look, Elizabeth, I know you've been through a lot, and—"

"Elsa." Her sister turned to her, eyes fixed directly upon her own. "My name is _Elsa_."

Angela bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. "Right. I'm sorry." _Perhaps a different strategy. _"Why don't you tell me about yourself . . . _Elsa_?"

Elsa turned to her. "You wouldn't believe me," she whispered. "You already don't. I can see it in your eyes."

Angela smiled slightly. "Try me. I'm a scientist. I'm always open to new possibilities."

Elsa took a deep breath, debating whether or not she should trust this woman. Finally, she relented. "My name is Elsa. I am the queen of a land called Arendelle, the principal kingdom of the Continent."

Angela nodded, surreptitiously pressing the "record" button on her cell phone. "So . . . this kingdom of yours . . . What is it like?"

* * *

Dr. Elliot Wilson watched the video, lit cigarette dangling from his lip, his eyes transfixed upon the screen before him. An older, balding man with far too many years of working with the mentally ill behind him, his face lined with wrinkles beyond his years as evidence of his daily struggles, Wilson had been confident he had seen everything that could be seen in his field. _Until now, _he thought.

Angela stood next to him, a cable running from the cell phone in her hand to the projector behind them. Her voice was heard over the speakers once more. "Tell me more about yourself."

The Elsa on the video looked about nervously, uncertainly, her shoulders hunched over, her body exhibiting the classic signs of someone terrified to speak. "I shouldn't," she said. "You'll think . . . You'll think I'm insane."

The Angela in the room shook her head, a tear running down her cheek. She heard her voice on the video urging Elsa on. "No, I won't. Please! Tell me more."

Elsa sighed. "I . . . I can control ice and snow."

Wilson stopped the video, turning to Angela. "Oh, this is . . . this is incredible!" he said. "This is far more complex than a run-of-the-mill fugue state."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Angela asked, throwing her hands up. "_Look _at her! She's terrified! She doesn't know where she is! She doesn't know who I am!"

"Don't you see?!" Wilson's eyes lit up. "Your sister, for whatever reason, has created an entirely new personality for herself, complete with a personal history, a new homeland, abilities no ordinary person would contemplate inventing!"

Angela stared at Wilson, her eyes filled with horror. "But what does it mean?!" she whispered. "This isn't typical, is it?"

Wilson turned back to the screen, pressing the "play" button.

Angela's voice was heard again. "I . . . I don't understand . . ."

Elsa stared directly at Angela, her eyes filling the lens. "I can summon ice and snow at will. I've had this ability since . . . since I can remember."

Angela heard her own voice on the cell phone, trembling. "Can you . . . Can you do it now?"

Elsa closed her eyes, concentrating. She opened them. "There. There's snow on the floor next to you."

The camera panned downward showing the floor, not a trace of snow to be found.

"I . . . I don't see anything."

Elsa's brow creased, her eyes full of confusion. "Don't you see?" She pointed to the floor. "It's right there! Look!"

The camera moved again. Still the floor remained as before.

"I'm sorry," Angela's voice said. "I don't see anything."

Angela shook her head. "Stop. Please. Stop now."

Wilson ignored her, letting the video continue.

The Elsa on the video became agitated. "What do you mean, you don't see? It's right there! _Look at it!_"

"I said turn it off!" Angela cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Observing," Wilson responded coolly, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry." Angela heard her own voice. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

Elsa lost all self-control. "Stop lying to me, Anna! What's going on?! Why won't you see?! You know who I am, don't you?! Please, Anna! _Please!_"

Elsa's cries had drawn the attention of the orderlies. They swarmed the bed, forcing her down, restraining her. Her screams continued. "LET GO OF ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Elizabeth, please!" the Angela on the video begged. "Don't fight!"

"NO! NO! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

Angela walked to Wilson, snatching the phone from his hand. She ripped the cord from the phone, causing the projector to display nothing but blue.

Angela turned to Wilson, her gaze full of contempt. "What the hell was that?!" she snapped. "You didn't need to see that! Why did you make me watch it again?!"

Wilson turned to her. "Of course I needed to see it!" he said. "How else was I supposed to properly diagnose her?"

Angela took a deep breath, releasing her anger as she exhaled. "Fine. What are we dealing with here? Is she . . . Has she lost her mind?"

Wilson laughed. "I'm afraid, Ms. Jennesen—"

"Doctor," Angela blurted out without thinking. "It's Dr. Jennesen."

"My apologies," Wilson said, stubbing out his cigarette in his cup of long-cold coffee. "I'm afraid, Dr. Jennesen, that the mind is far more complex than what you appear to believe. The question of sanity and insanity is merely the tip of the iceberg. No, the _real _question is: How in the world did your sister's mind develop such a foolproof alternate identity?"

"Foolproof?" Angela asked. "You call _this _foolproof?!"

"Yes!" Wilson cried. "I've seen countless cases of paranoid delusions, Doctor, but _this_ . . . This is unprecedented! A woman undergoes traumatic injury to the brain and, within less than a week, develops an entirely new identity so complete, so thorough, that every part of her story can be accepted without the slightest hint of contradiction!"

"But . . . But she said . . . She said she can control ice and snow! That's . . . That's impossible!"

"Of course it is!" Wilson said. "But just look at it from her perspective. You saw how agitated she became when she tried to show you her abilities. To her mind, the ice and snow were right in front of her the whole time. _You _were being the obstinate one, refusing to see. _You _were the one who was unstable, not her."

Angela sat, her mind reeling. "But . . . This kingdom she supposedly rules. It doesn't exist."

"Obviously. But, again, to her, everything makes perfect sense. This isn't your typical identity disorder in which elements are improvised and rationalized on the fly. This world, this life she believes she has lived exists to her, in complete and total detail!"

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "Have . . . Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"To this extent?" Wilson asked. "No, I have not. Consequently, I feel that conventional intervention would be highly ineffective and a waste of time. I believe . . . I believe an unorthodox course of treatment is in order here."

"What . . . What kind of treatment?"

Wilson sighed. "Based on what I have seen, there is little to be gained by retaining her here against her will. She will merely shut down and refuse to be helped if we try to force her to see the fantasy she is living."

Angela could sense where this was going. "I don't think—"

Wilson nodded. "It is the only way. You need to take her home with you. Get her out of this hospital. Reintroduce her to your home. Take her to work with you. Place her in environments she is intimately familiar with. I believe that is our only hope to help Elizabeth escape from this delusion."

"But . . . But what if she . . ."

Wilson laughed. "She is hardly what I would call a danger to others. As long as you are with her, and as long as you do not subject her to unnecessary stress, she should be fine."

Angela stared at him incredulously. "Unnecessary stress? Do you have any idea about the work we are doing? How much our investors have poured into this project? If you think they are going to allow me to bring Elizabeth—one of the most respected leaders in our field, a living legend—to work and allow her just to observe, then _you _are the one who's out of your mind!"

Wilson lit another cigarette. "I understand your objections, but—"

"No, you understand nothing!" Angela snapped. Her shoulders sagged, her mind exhausted from the stress. "I . . . I can't bring her home with me. It . . . It would be like having a total stranger in our home! I can't do that!"

Wilson approached her, placing a firm hand upon her shoulder. "Please, Doctor," he said. "If you love your sister, you need to do this for her. She needs you. Desperately."

Angela closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, trying to soothe her splitting headache. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

Elsa lay strapped to her bed, her limbs restrained by thick bands of leather. Her experience after Angela's questioning had not been positive, to say the least. The orderlies had held her down, injecting her with some medication that had sent her back to the now-familiar void of unconsciousness. She had finally awoken just minutes before. Straining, she attempted to free herself from her bonds. No matter how much she struggled, however, the restraints did not yield.

_What am I going to do? _she thought, shaking her head. _What am I going to do?_

The door to her room opened. Angela entered once more, followed by a man Elsa recognized instantly. He was dressed like the other doctors in the facility, but surely _he _had to know her.

"Andersen?!" she whispered, her throat hoarse, her voice tinged with desperation. "Andersen, please! Help me!"

The man looked at her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jennesen . . . I mean, Elsa. I'm afraid I'm not this 'Andersen' you're looking for."

_No! _Elsa let her head fall back into her pillow, now certain she was truly alone in this terrifying nightmare.

The man who looked like Andersen spoke once more. "Elsa, my name is Dr. Wilson. I am chief of psychiatric medicine at this hospital. How are you feeling?"

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Other than the fact that I'm lost, I have no idea what's going on, and people I've known for years have suddenly developed completely different personalities and identities, I'm pretty great, thank you for asking."

Wilson nodded. "I understand, Elsa." He chose his words carefully, his years of experience allowing him to meticulously guide the dialogue in the direction he desired. "I know that you're scared. I know that you feel alone. I understand that. That's why your sister and I . . . we want to let you out of here."

Elsa looked up, staring at Wilson in disbelief. _This can't be! It _has _to be some kind of trick!_

"What are your conditions?" Elsa asked, staring Wilson down, her eyes narrow slits.

_By God, she could almost be a queen after all! _Wilson thought to himself, realizing that the woman's piercing gaze left him feeling quite uncomfortable. "You are to be released into the care of your sister. You are to stay with her at all times. When she goes to work, you are to join her. When she is home, that is where you are to be as well."

_Great! _Elsa thought. _Either way, I'm still a prisoner._

"And," Wilson continued, "you will be required to meet daily with an associate of mine. I've already contacted her and scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow. I believe you will find her to be . . . very easy to open up to. She will help you to figure out what's happened to you."

Elsa sighed. She turned to Angela. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Angela shook her head. "It's just for a little while, Eliz– . . . Elsa. Please. Let us help you. We just want you to be yourself again!"

The former Snow Queen of a land called Arendelle that she still was certain existed nodded. "Very well," she said. "I will go with you." She paused. "Now, can you please get me out of these restraints?"

* * *

**AN: I have lots of exciting things planned for this one. Hopefully, I can maintain the suspense and keep everyone on their toes. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Three**

**Therapy**

Elsa looked around, confused. She was in an office of some kind. A large wooden desk sat in the corner, solitary, impressive. The walls were lined with diplomas and citations from various universities and professional organizations. The woman she was scheduled to meet with appeared to be fully credentialed.

Yet a single, burning question rang in her mind, like a church bell that continued to toll long after the hour had passed. _How . . . How did I get here? _she thought. The last thing she remembered was leaving the hospital with Angela. _But that was yesterday . . . wasn't it? _

_No, _she thought. _That wasn't the only thing. There was . . . I had a terrible headache. And then . . . then . . .?_

Before she could spend any additional time dwelling on the issue, the door opened. She turned, her jaw dropping as she saw who entered the room. _How in the . . . This . . . This is . . . _

"Good afternoon, Dr. Jennesen," the woman said, smiling. She was smartly dressed in a pinstriped business suit, complete with tie and vest.

Elsa looked at the woman, the woman who was so familiar to her, the woman who could be her twin were it not for the fiery red hair. "Alúvelin?" she whispered, her hands beginning to shake.

The woman stared at Elsa. _"Gesundheit,"_ she said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Dr. Melinda Selean. I'm a clinical psychologist specializing in patients with . . . unique circumstances."

Elsa was still staring at her, not comprehending. Finally, she regained her voice. "Look at me," Elsa said. "Do you notice anything . . . unusual about the two of us?"

Selean stared at Elsa for a moment. "We both share an appreciation for unique articles of clothing?" she offered, gesturing to the unflattering, oversized t-shirt and baggy sweats Elsa was wearing.

"What?! No!" Elsa threw up her hands. "Doesn't it bother you that we look almost identical?!"

Selean thought for a moment. "They say that everyone in the world has a twin somewhere," she responded. "I suppose it's just a happy coincidence."

The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched. "Really? A coincidence? Just like that you . . . accept this?"

Selean looked at Elsa. "Does that bother you?"

"What do you think?!" Elsa cried.

"Do you really want to know my opinion?" Selean offered.

Elsa stared at her. "Do you always answer a question with another question?"

Selean paused. "I suppose . . . I suppose it is highly unusual. Still, I don't see any reason to dwell upon this . . . interesting development, especially when we have more pressing issues to address." She gestured to the couch. "Please."

Elsa walked to the couch, her eyes never leaving Selean. Against her better judgment, she sat upon it.

Selean sat behind her desk. "Now, Dr. Wilson was kind enough to send me a copy of your file. I must say, Doctor, that your mind certainly appears to be . . . fascinating! I look forward to exploring the deep recesses of your tormented consciousness with you." She leaned forward. "Now, where would you like to begin?"

Elsa stared at her. "I . . . I don't know . . . I suppose, I'm trying to figure out where I am, what's happening to me . . ."

Selean snapped her fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. How silly of me. I'm not talking to Dr. Jennesen, am I? I'm talking to Elsa. My apologies. I usually am much more prepared than this, but Wilson sent you to me on such short notice." She straightened the papers on her desk. "I am truly sorry. Please, continue."

Elsa took another breath, hoping that just talking about her situation to someone would help her make sense of the whole scenario. "Well, I . . . I woke up yesterday, and I was . . . here. In this strange place. And my sister . . . She's not my sister. I mean, yes, she's my sister, but she's _not_. I mean . . ."

Selean nodded. "How does that make you feel?"

Elsa stared at her. "How do you _think_ that makes me feel? I'm terrified! I don't know what's going on!" She held her head in her hands. "I'm starting to wonder what's real and what's not. What if . . . What if . . ."

She looked directly into Selean's eyes. "What if I've gone insane? What if this is reality, and everything I thought I knew about my life has just been a figment of my imagination?"

"You don't think you can tell what reality is anymore?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Elsa cried. She stood, pacing about the room. "You're the therapist! Aren't you supposed to . . . I don't know, tell me what to think?!"

"You know I can't do that," Selean said. "All I can do is help you come to grips with what's happening inside that pretty little head of yours."

Elsa crossed her arms. "So far, this session has been less than helpful."

Selean rose, a thin smile crossing her face. "We're just getting started, dear." She glanced at her notes once more. "It says here that you have the ability to summon ice and snow. I would very much like to see that."

"No, thank you," Elsa said, her arms still crossed. "That didn't work out too well back at the hospital. Angela couldn't see . . . nobody could."

"Try me," Selean said. Elsa said nothing.

Selean reached into her pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I know I shouldn't smoke these, but it's so damn hard to quit. Do you mind?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Thank you." The therapist removed a cigarette, holding it to her lips. She brought her fingers to the tip. Snapping them, a small flame appeared, igniting the cigarette.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "You can . . . But how? I didn't think . . . In this world . . ."

Selean exhaled, blowing a ring of blue smoke from her nostrils. "This?" She laughed. "It's merely a trifle, my dear. Here," she said, handing the cigarette to Elsa. "Go ahead."

Elsa took the cigarette from the therapist, holding it in her hands. Without thinking, she felt the cold flow through her. Glancing down, she saw the cigarette encased in ice, no longer ignited. "How . . . I don't understand! Why did it work now, but not before?!" She looked at Selean, her eyes pleading. "What are the rules here? Nothing makes sense!"

Selean moved to the intercom on her desk. She pushed the button, alerting her secretary. "Gillian, it's me. Cancel my 2:00." She paused. "On second thought, cancel my entire afternoon."

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

Elsa looked about, disoriented. She was in Angela's car, riding next to her while she drove. _How did I get here? _she thought. _I don't remember leaving Selean's office. _She sat, rubbing her temples, wincing in pain. _My head!_

Angela glanced at her. "I said, how did it go?"

"Oh. Um, it went . . . I guess . . . I mean, I don't know. We . . . I guess we made some progress."

Angela smiled. "That's good." She glanced at Elsa once more. "I know you don't remember anything now, but trust me, Elizabeth. You'll be back before you know it. This whole experience will seem like a distant memory."

Elsa nodded, uncertain. "Where . . . Where are we going?"

"To work," Angela said. "We have an important meeting with our new division director."

"Division director?" Elsa shook her head. "I don't have a clue what we're even talking about. I'm not a scientist! I don't know what to say!"

"Just let me do the talking," Angela said. "I'll handle the technical speak. All you need to do is convince him that you're up for this, that he shouldn't pull our funding and send it to another department." She looked at Elsa. "I mean it, Elsa. I need you to convince him. People's jobs are on the line here. Good people."

Elsa looked at herself. "But . . . But I can't possibly be dressed appropriately for a meeting like this. Even by the standards of this world, I have to look . . ."

Angela smiled. "I went shopping for you." She reached behind her, handing Elsa a bag. "Here. Take this. You can change when we get there."

Elsa looked inside. _You have got to be kidding me. _She turned to Angela. "There is no way I'm wearing this. Absolutely not."

"Elsa!" Angela's voice was impatient, stressed. "I need you to help me out here. Please, when we get to the office, just get dressed and do your best to get through this meeting without letting on that you've lost your memory and now think you're a completely different person. Can you please do that for me?!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. I can do that. Just . . . Just make sure you stop me if I say something embarrassing or stupid."

Angela took a quick glance at Elsa. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _"It's too late for that. Your clothes are on backwards and inside out."

Elsa groaned. _Great! How could this day possibly get any worse?_

* * *

**AN: I wanted to make sure in this chapter I emphasized the unpredictability of the whole situation. Note the headaches, the sudden shifts in location, and the fact that Elsa's powers work in Selean's presence but not in the presence of others to this point. I don't want to give any more clues, but suffice to say that reality may not be so easily defined. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting**

"What are we waiting on?"

Elsa and Angela sat outside the office of the Director of Budgets and Financial Allocation. They had been waiting for more than twenty minutes. Angela was studying her notes quietly, reviewing the bullet points she had prepared the night before, her demeanor calm, collected, poised. Elsa, however, was a bundle of nerves. She ran her fingers through her long braid time and time again, checking the clock every few seconds in the impossible hope that somehow time would speed up and their meeting would finally begin.

The secretary looked up at Elsa. "He is in a very important meeting right now. He will get to you once he's finished."

Elsa leaned back in her chair, hardly able to stand the tension. "I look ridiculous," she muttered.

"No, you don't," Angela said. "You look _professional._"

"Really?" Elsa asked. "_This _is what passes for professional attire in your world?"

She was dressed in a woman's business suit, her navy pinstriped jacket perfectly matched to her skirt. Her crisp, white blouse was capped with a dark woman's tie, her shoes immaculately finished with two-inch heels.

She shook her head. "I'll take my own dresses over this any day. It's so . . . unnecessarily complicated."

"That's what makes it look so sharp," Angela replied. "Now, hush. Try to relax."

Elsa wrung her hands, trying desperately to relieve the tension. Finally, when she could bear it no longer, the door to the Director's office flew open. A man stormed from it in fury, his face as red as could be. He stopped before Elsa and Angela.

"Good luck with _that_, Jennesen!" he snapped. "The man's on the warpath. He just slashed my budget for the rest of the fiscal in half. _In half! _How the hell am I going to meet our projections when my people are understaffed and overworked?!" He laughed bitterly. "Not even your status as Browning's favorite is going to save you! Maybe if you give him your sob story, he might let you keep _one_ of your labs at half capacity."

Angela's eyes darkened. "Screw you, Wilkinson. We're not running some half-assed experiment on why sine waves may be tangentially linked to narcolepsy, or whatever the hell it is you do around here. Our project is going to put this place in the black for the next decade."

Wilkinson was incensed. "You stuck-up bitch! I've worked for this place for twenty freaking years. I've busted my ass every day trying to complete my research on time and on budget. Then, out of the blue, the two of you just waltz in here with your fancy theorems and prize-winning dissertations and suddenly you're getting everything handed to you! Well, let me tell you something, Jennesen! You two may be the hot hand now, but what do you think is going to happen once you suffer a setback or two? It would be a shame if it all . . . _blew up _in your face, now wouldn't it?" He sneered at them. "Yeah, that's right. We've all heard the story. How your people are so incompetent they can't even properly mix an elementary bonding solution without it destabilizing and exploding." He looked at Elsa. "It's a shame what happened to you, Elizabeth. Just think what a tragedy it would have been if you hadn't survived . . ."

Angela was on her feet now. "Don't you have something more important to be doing right now? Like figuring out how to save your sorry excuse for a career?"

Wilkinson stared daggers at Angela. "You watch yourself, Jennesen, you hear me?" He glanced at the open office door. "Good luck with the Comrade in there."

He turned, muttering curses under his breath as he walked away. Elsa turned to Angela. "What was that about?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Angela said. "Wilkinson and I have never exactly gotten along. He thinks I'm too young and ambitious for my own good, that I haven't paid my dues around here, that I've gotten preferential treatment over someone like him, who's done the behind-the-scenes work for years without any kind of recognition."

Angela looked at Elsa. "Well, we'd better get started. Now, remember: I do all the talking about the project. I answer all the questions. Your only job is to express your complete confidence in our progress and that you'll be back on your feet ready to go before too long."

Elsa nodded. "Got it. How hard can it be?"

* * *

Elsa and Angela walked into the Director's office. His was seated at his desk, his chair turned away from them, talking into his phone in low tones about some other important project. The two sisters stood, waiting for him to finish. Finally, after what seemed like half an hour, he hung up, turning around. "You are Jennesen sisters, yes? So nice to finally make your acquaintance."

His voice was thick with an accent that, to Elsa's ears, was all too familiar. She looked beyond his slicked-back hair, the expensive suit, the ostentatious displays of prestige on his desk, looking only at the familiar face. "Kristoff?" she whispered.

"No," he said, grinning broadly. "But I do know a Kristoff in Sweden. Makes finest cinnamon rolls I've ever eaten." He held out his hand. "I am Director Vladrovsky, new Director of Budgets and Financial Allocation."

_This just keeps getting better and better! _Elsa took his hand gingerly, barely clasping as he shook her arm so hard she felt it would fall out of its socket. _What is going on around here?_

Vladrovsky sat. "So, you look quite well for woman who just spent almost week in hospital."

Angela cleared her throat, eager to move on from that subject. "Yes, well, that's fortunately behind us. Now, if you allow me to speak, I would—"

"Save it." Vladrovsky raised his hand. His friendly demeanor was gone, replaced by cold, calculating eyes. "Now you listen here, ladies, and listen good. If I had _my _way, your project would be shut down this instant and you both would be updating your résumés." He stared at the two of them, his icy stare deeply unsettling. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this has been for us? To have one of our project leaders nearly killed due to stupid mistake with mathematics?"

Angela was stunned. "Sir, I promise you that—"

Vladrovsky raised his hand again, silencing Angela's dissent. His eyes closed momentarily, as if forcing himself to deal with an uncomfortable fact. "However, it is not my decision. You two have friends in powerful places in this organization. They have ensured your project will continue as scheduled." He stood, turning to the window. "They want to see you rise from ashes of your failure. They say it makes for better PR: redemption, the hero's struggle. Public loves that kind of thing."

Elsa had stopped listening a while ago. She had picked up a stack of business cards on Vladrovsky's desk and was flipping through them. "I. Vladrovsky," she whispered. "I. Vladrovsky. I. Vladrovsky. I. Vladrovsky."

Vladrovsky turned back to them. "So let me make myself clear, ladies. One more slipup and you're gone. Not even Browning will be able to save your sorry asses!" He looked at Elsa, his patience with her indifference extinguished. "Put cards down now!"

Angela looked at Elsa in shock. _What is she doing? Is she _trying _to get us fired? What is wrong with her? _"Elizabeth!" she whispered. "Elizabeth!"

Elsa ignored Vladrovsky's command. She sat in silence, lost in thought. Finally, she rose, her face calm, her countenance unworried. "I'm sorry, Director. For a moment I was under the impression that you were threatening us."

Vladrovsky's face began to turn red, his eyes blazing with fire. "Watch yourself, Doctor. Do not forget to whom you speak."

"No," Elsa replied, tossing a business card in Vladrovsky's face. "Do not forget to whom _you _speak. Do you have any idea just how valuable this project of ours is to this organization? How much money we've projected to bring in through licensing fees alone?!"

Flick. Another card to Vladrovsky's face. The Director opened his mouth to fire Elsa and Angela on the spot. "Before you say anything you may regret," Elsa interrupted, "might I suggest you review those figures one more time? They're all in Angela's report right here."

Her hands shaking, Angela handed Vladrovsky her paperwork. The Director snatched it from her hand, thumbing through page after page until he found the financial disclosure report. His eyes widened as he saw the numbers. He checked, rechecked the math, flipping back and forth, his face turning from crimson to ashen.

He looked up to the sisters, his face completely white. "Are these . . . Are these correct?"

Flick. This card hit the Director directly between the eyes.

"Yes. Yes, they are," Elsa said. "Now, you are new here, Director. I'm sure you have countless other projects to audit and supervise. So why don't you just let us continue our work without your interference? Then, once we're all very, very rich, we can celebrate how wise you were in choosing to keep this project afloat. Unless, of course, you would like to explain to the Board why you chose to cancel the single most profitable venture in the history of this organization before it even had a chance to bring in revenue. If so, please, be my guest." She gestured to the phone.

Vladrovsky shoved the papers back into Angela's hand as if he couldn't get rid of them fast enough. Glaring at the sisters, he nodded. "Very well. You two . . . You two have my complete support. Continue your work on project as you see fit."

"Thank you for your understanding," Elsa said. "I can only hope that the delays we've experienced due to your interference will not prevent us from meeting our timetable." She turned to Angela. "I think we're done here, Angela. Let's leave the Director to his work. I'm sure he's very busy, after all."

Elsa ran her fingers down the edges of the stack of business cards, allowing them to shoot out and scatter about the office. As she turned to leave, she saw Vladrovsky sink into his chair, a look of defeat on his face.

Once they were clear of Vladrovsky's office, Angela grabbed Elsa, wrapping her arms around her. "I can't believe it! You were _brilliant _in there! How . . . How did you do that? How did you play him like that?! That was _perfect_!"

"I read over your notes in the car," Elsa replied. "I didn't understand everything, but, believe me, I know how to read a financial statement. And . . . And I know how to read people, I guess. It's part of being a monarch, anticipating and acting on your opponent's weaknesses."

Angela let go, letting herself look upon her sister with a pride she had not felt in a long time. _Elizabeth would _never _have known how to play that scenario, _Angela thought, frowning slightly. _Maybe . . . Maybe this Elsa personality she's created is useful after all._

Elsa finally spoke once more. "Well, shouldn't we be getting to work now? I'm kind of curious to see what it is you do around here. I hope . . . I hope it's something I can find interesting."

Angela smiled. "Oh, you have no idea, Elsa. You have no idea!"

* * *

**AN: The list of familiar faces continues to grow. Now we have Kristoff in his Vladrovsky persona from _The Sins of the Father. _Elsa is slowly beginning to earn Angela's respect, making her realize this whole scenario is far more complicated than any of them realize. All will be explained, I promise, but I want to keep the suspense bubbling for a little bit longer, if I may. More to come!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Ally

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Five**

**Ally**

"You were saying?"

Elsa looked about, startled. _What . . .? How . . . How did I get here?_

She was in Selean's office once more, laying on the couch. She frowned. _But . . . I was going to go see the lab with Angela . . . wasn't I? _She rubbed her throbbing head, desperately trying to make the pain go away.

She turned. Selean was staring at her, waiting expectantly.

"Um . . . I . . . I'm not sure . . ."

Selean frowned. "Elsa, if I'm going to help you, you need to trust me. It's all right. You can tell me."

"Tell you what?" Elsa asked weakly.

A loud sigh escaped from Selean's lips. "You were just talking about how you feel as though your childhood passed you by without a chance to really be yourself. Because you had to lock yourself away . . . remember?"

_Oh, right. I . . . I guess I know what we're talking about._

"It's true," Elsa replied. "I . . . I didn't get to be a child like everyone else. I . . . I was too afraid of hurting others . . . of hurting Anna to let myself relax."

Selean nodded. "And how did that make you feel?"

"How do you think?!" Elsa cried. "Lonely. Depressed. Angry. Terrified. I guess a hundred different emotions all at the same time!" She glared at the therapist. "Is this really necessary?"

"You think it isn't?"

"I don't know what to think!" Elsa cried, throwing up her hands. "I'm just trying to keep a grip on what's going on around here, because every time I think I have it figured out, everything gets all jumbled up inside my mind!"

"You're still not certain of what reality is?" Selean asked.

"Will you _stop _with the questions already?!" Elsa was beginning to lose her patience. "Just for once, can't you give me a straight answer?!"

"Is that really what you want?"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" she cried, standing up. "I can't take this! You're not helping at all! You're just making the whole situation worse." She moved toward the door. "I . . . I'm leaving."

Selean did not react to anything Elsa said. Instead, she reached for the recording device she kept in her palm. "Patient continues to display heightened anxiety and lack of trust, consistent with my initial diagnosis of paranoid schizophrenia combined with a never-before-seen case of extreme PTSD mingled with dissociative identity disorder. All efforts to guide her gently have proven ineffective."

Elsa glared at her. "I am _not _paranoid!"

Ignoring her, Selean continued. "I recommend we adopt a more aggressive form of treatment as outlined in my initial notes. Treatment will commence tomorrow. In the meantime—"

"Hey!" Elsa shouted. "Doctor! Hello?! Forget it. I'm not coming back again. I'll figure this out on my own." She reached for Selean's arm, trying to get her attention. "Are you ignoring—"

A fresh wave of agony coursed through Elsa's temples, this one the most intense yet. Elsa fell to the office floor, holding her head in her hands, shaking it. Selean was still talking in the background, but Elsa couldn't make out what she was saying. The pain was unbearable. Elsa rocked back and forth, willing the pain to subside, hoping, praying that it would all end soon, and then—

* * *

The bright lights blinded Elsa, pummeling her vision with white-hot luminescence. Her ears were assaulted by a steady, pulsating rhythm, louder than anything she had ever heard before.

She held a hand to her face, desperately trying to clear her vision, to be able to see once more. Finally, she was able to make out where she was.

She was in some kind of . . . strange atmosphere. All around her, people were dancing to what Elsa could only assume was some kind of music. A persistent, unyielding beat throbbed in her ears, forming the foundation on which was laid melodies, harmonies, played in strange timbers with unfamiliar tones.

Angela was right in front of her, moving to the beat, smiling, laughing. "Come on, Elsa! Relax! This is a celebration, after all!"

Elsa looked at her, confused. "What . . . Where are . . .?"

Angela took her hand. "We're dancing, of course! You deserve it after what you did today!"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't . . . I don't know how to dance to this . . ."

"Oh, just relax!" Angela said, pulling Elsa close to her. "Just follow my lead."

Elsa allowed Angela to guide her movements. Slowly, gradually, Elsa allowed herself to relax and move to the music, allowing her anxiety to fade away, to forget how scared, how worried she was. The two sisters moved as one, anticipating each other's movements, until the music came to an end. Elsa and Angela looked at each other, not reacting, not wanting to break the silence.

Elsa finally terminated the silence. "I . . . I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll take a Long Island iced tea," Angela said. She grinned. "Hurry back now. We have a lot more dancing to do. I've got a feeling this is going to be our night!"

Elsa moved to the bar on the opposite side of the room, sitting down. _Damn these headaches! _she thought, holding her hand to her forehead. _These blackouts are getting worse each time. _She placed her order with the barkeeper—Long Island for Angela, straight up bourbon for herself—trying to ignore the knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

She nursed her bourbon delicately, letting the heat from the alcohol wash over her, relishing the smooth flavor of the beverage. _Not bad, _she thought. Taking another sip, she turned, involuntarily looking at the man who had just sat next to her—

She did an instant double take. _No, it's not possible! He's . . . he's . . ._

The man looked at her, grinning his familiar roguish grin. "'Ello, love. Nice to see you again."

Elsa's jaw dropped, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Jansarnen?" she whispered, taking in the features of the mercenary. He was dressed exactly as he had been the last time she had seen him, ever-present knife at his side. "This . . . This is impossible! You're dead!"

The mercenary smiled. "I think I look pretty good for a dead man meself, don't you think, love?"

Elsa laughed. "I guess you do." She looked Jansarnen over. "So, what role do you play in this world? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You're a fine, upstanding citizen, a model of virtue!"

The mercenary grinned roguishly. "Yeh know me better than that, love. After all we've been through, yeh think I could ever be a 'model of virtue'?"

A thought flashed through Elsa's mind. "Wait a minute . . . You know me? You're not playing a role? You're . . . You're actually Jansarnen?"

Jansarnen sighed. "Well, technically, no. The real Jansarnen's still buried back in th' mountains. However, for our purposes, yeh, I'm really Jansarnen. No actin'. No role playin'. I'm the same Jansarnen you've always known."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't understand. Why you? Why are you the way I remember you, while everyone else is different, acting like someone else?" Her eyes grew wider, her face paled as a terrifying thought crossed her mind. "It's finally happened, hasn't it? I've . . . I've completely lost my mind. You're dead, yet I'm seeing you . . . _talking _to you!" She looked around, panic rising in her chest. "Where are we really? Am I in a cell somewhere? Am I in the asylum?!"

Jansarnen raised his hands. "Shhh! Now, love, I need yeh to listen carefully, okay? I can't be here for very long. It's not safe. I can only appear while they're . . . preoccupied. So can yeh please be quiet?"

"_They? _Who are 'they'? What are you so afraid of?"

Jansarnen leaned in to her. "First, let me assure yeh, love. You are not insane. Not yet, at least, though I fear that may happen soon enough if yeh stay in here." He paused. "What's the last thing yeh remember before wakin' up the other day? In the hospital?"

Elsa furrowed her brow, concentrating, trying to recall. "I . . . I . . . I was in . . ." Memories began to return to her, slowly but surely. "I was in a negotiation with the people of the Northern Lands. We were . . . We were trying to settle a new trade agreement." She frowned. "Anlerusk. That was who I was negotiating with. Anlerusk."

Jansarnen nodded. "And what happened next?"

"He . . . He didn't like the terms I was offering. He thought I was taking advantage of his people, that I wasn't offering enough as a sign of good faith." Her frown deepened. "He . . . He threatened me." She could feel the coldness flowing through her as the memory pulsated in her mind.

"Good," Jansarnen said. "And then?"

_What happened next? _Elsa concentrated, forcing herself to recall. "I . . . I remember going blind. Everything was . . . It was chaos. I couldn't see, or hear, or speak. I heard . . . Someone was laughing. And then . . ."

She cried out as memories of the pain overwhelmed her. The bar was instantly coated in a thick layer of frost. The patrons around her paid no attention, continuing on with their conversations, consuming their drinks as if nothing had happened.

Elsa looked at Jansarnen, her gaze intense. "Start talking. Now. What's going on? Where am I? Why do people not react when I use my powers?" She paused. "Wait a minute. How do I know I can trust you? For all I know, you may be in on this too."

"Because," Jansarnen replied. "Of all the people yeh've encountered since yeh've been here, love, I'm the only one not actin' like someone else. There's a reason for that, I assure yeh. Now, please, listen. I can't—"

He stopped, looking around as if searching for a sound only he could hear. His face fell. "They're comin' back. I have to go. Now." Jansarnen gave Elsa one final glance. "Don't trust anyone, love. Not yer sister, not the therapist, not anyone. Wait for me to return. I'll be back the minute it's safe again." He rose, moving effortlessly into the crowd, disappearing.

"Wait!" Elsa cried, rising to follow him. "Safe for what? Jansarnen! _Safe for what?!_"

Something . . . _powerful _slammed into Elsa. Her entire body jerked. Her head fell backward, eyes rolling up into the back of her head. She stood motionless, arms outstretched.

_What the—?_

Again, her body was pummeled by the unseen force. She couldn't think, couldn't react. She no longer knew where she was, what was going on, how to react. All she knew was pain, shock, terror, confusion—

Again. And again. And again. Each time every muscle in her body flailed, twitching violently. In her mind, confusion reigned supreme, as in the deepest recesses of her consciousness she could hear something whispering, growing steadily louder: _Stopresistingtelluseverythingstopresistingtellusstopresistingstopresistingstop—_

Elsa fell to the floor, her mind and body wounded beyond what they could tolerate. Faintly, she could hear Angela's voice crying out for her as she fell into darkness once more.

* * *

**AN: For those who haven't read my previous work, _The Sins of the Father, _Jansarnen is an original character I created for that work. He is a mercenary Elsa hired to help her and (spoiler alert) he sacrificed himself in the end to save her. I wanted to bring him back in some fashion because I love writing him so much. Sorry for the teasing about what's happening. The next time Jansarnen appears, all will be revealed. More to come . . . soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Six**

**Desperation**

The cold air blew in Elsa's face as she made her way down the busy sidewalk. Lights from buildings taller than she had ever seen shone down upon her, illuminating the night with their ethereal glow. All around, the sounds of city life—car horns honking, people talking, lunatics raving about the end of days—buzzed in her ears. To those used to such an environment, these sounds and images were familiar reminders of the normalcy of everyday life, providing comfort in a chaotic world.

To Elsa, however, the assault upon her senses was unbearable. Every sound, every flash of light, every foreign sensation sent her into a tailspin of panic. Forcing herself forward, she kept her gaze fixated firmly in front of her, shutting aside anything that could distract her.

_How . . . How did I get here? I didn't leave the club. I _know _I didn't! But I must have! How else could I be on the street? _She held her hands to her throbbing head, the now familiar headache screeching in her brain. _Angela! Where is Angela?!_

Not watching where she was going, she collided with something. "Watch it!" A tall man turned to her, a look of disbelief upon his face. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Sorry," Elsa mumbled, turning away in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, sir. . . ."

"You'd better watch yourself," the man spat, walking away in anger.

No longer able to tolerate the sensory overload, Elsa ducked into the first alley she could find, finally achieving blessed relief from the sights and sounds that tormented her confused mind. _Relax, _she ordered herself. _Let it flow! _She forced herself into her meditation routine, but it was so difficult to find peace in this nightmarish world.

A sound caught her attention. Turning around, she squinted into the darkness. "Hello? Is . . . Is someone there?"

A figure moved toward her, slowly, deliberately. Elsa instinctively moved back. "Stay away from me," she ordered. "I'm warning you . . ."

The figure moved forward into the small circle of light created by an overhanging street lamp. _Her face . . . No! It can't be! This is impossible!_

"Elsa?" An all-too-familiar voice rang in her ears, a voice Elsa knew she couldn't possibly be hearing, had not heard in years, but recognized instantly. "Oh my God! Elsa! It's really you!"

Elsa sank to the pavement, her back against the building behind her. "You can't be here," she whispered. "You died. I know you are dead. _You can't be here!_"

Elsa's mother, the former Queen of Arendelle, lowered herself, positioning herself next to her daughter. "I've missed you so much!" she said, bringing her hand to Elsa's temple, reaching to stroke her daughter's hair.

Elsa shifted away, not permitting this . . . person to touch her. "Don't. Stay back. Just . . . Just go away."

Elsa's mother looked at her, concern lining her face. "Elsa, what's the matter? Don't you know me? Don't you know your own mother?"

Elsa looked to the sky, searching for answers in this world that made absolutely no sense. "Whatever's going on, it's not going to work!" she cried. "I don't know what this is, but I _know _who I am!"

The older woman slowly stretched her arms out to her daughter, Elsa's resistance fading as her mother's touch finally reached her. Against her better judgment, she allowed this phantom that looked like her mother to embrace her, to hold her, because it had been _so long _since she had contact with anything familiar and she needed it _so desperately_!

"It's all right," her mother whispered, holding Elsa tightly. "I'm here now. I'm here."

_You will not cry! _Elsa ordered herself. _You will not! _She cleared her throat, looking her mother in the eye. "This is a pretty impressive feat, considering you're dead, Mother."

The coldness in Elsa's voice, her distant attitude broke the former queen's heart. "Elsa, what's the matter with you? What have you become?" She looked in her daughter's eyes as if desperately searching for something. "What happened to the little girl I knew who loved life, who was so full of wonder at her abilities? What happened to make you so distant . . . so _cold_?"

Elsa returned her mother's piercing gaze with one of her own. "You drove that out of me, Mother. You and Father both. You convinced me I was dangerous, a monster, not to be trusted around anyone."

Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears. "We didn't know," she whispered. "You must understand, Elsa, we just wanted to keep you and your sister safe—"

"At what cost?!" Elsa cried. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? How long it's taken me to recover from the scars you left on my soul? Do you honestly think I can ever have a normal life now, after years of being left alone?" She shook her head. "The only reason I've recovered at all is because of Anna, and now . . ." She felt the tears begin to fall down her face, no longer able to contain them, her broken soul now sobbing openly. "And now she's not here, and I'm so scared and alone and I don't know what to do . . ."

"Shhh." Her mother held her tightly. "It's all right, Elsa. Everything is going to be all right."

Through her sobs, Elsa's mind screamed at her. _No! Don't trust her! It's a trick! It _has _to be! She's dead! She's dead!_

"NO!" She pulled away, standing, staring down at her mother. "I don't know what you are, but you are not my mother. Leave me alone!" She turned and ran out of the alley, not looking back, not listening to her mother's anguished cries that echoed in the distance.

A hand grabbed her from behind. Whirling around, she cried out in terror.

"It's okay! It's all right!"

She was looking into the eyes of yet another familiar face. "Hans?" she whispered, her mind reeling "Prince Hans?".

The man who looked like Prince Hans was dressed in a blue police uniform. He laughed bitterly. "'Prince'? That's a nice touch. Would I be walking the beat if I was a prince? Hell, I'm still waiting to get my shield and start working plainclothes." He looked Elsa over. "Are you all right, ma'am? You seemed scared. Is there someone with you?"

"No," Elsa whispered. "It's just me." She glanced at the nameplate on his shirt. _Edwards._

Office Edwards leaned forward, sniffing her breath. "Have you been drinking tonight, ma'am?" he asked, his eyes narrowing, suspicion evident on his face.

"Just . . . Just the one," Elsa said softly. The look on Edwards's face was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"That's what I thought." Edwards picked up the radio microphone on his shoulder. "This is Edwards. I have a 138 on Fourth and Broadway. Suspect is in my possession. I'm going to swing by the precinct and let her sleep it off for the night."

_Wait, what? _"What does that mean?" Elsa asked nervously.

"It means you're spending the night with us, ma'am. For your own good." Edwards grabbed Elsa's arm. "Now let's go. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Elsa pulled back. "No, please. Just leave me alone. Please!"

"Don't fight me, ma'am," Edwards ordered. He reached for his handcuffs.

"No!" Elsa cried, now completely consumed by panic. Before she realized what she had done, she looked down and saw Edwards on the ground, unmoving.

_Oh, God! I've killed him! _she thought. She bent down, listening. She exhaled in relief when she saw him breathing, felt his pulse. Not wasting time, Elsa reached for Edwards's weapon, tucking it under her jacket. _This world is getting to be too much for me to handle._

She ran, not stopping for anything, trying to find somewhere, _anywhere, _where she could gather her thoughts, recuperate, find Angela, make sense of the madness around her. Glancing ahead, she saw the door to a convenience store. Wanting only to get off the street, away from prying eyes, Elsa opened the door, rushing inside, her temples throbbing.

* * *

She was standing in Vladrovsky's office. _What? But I . . . I was . . . _

"So, Dr. Jennesen," Vladrovsky said. "It appears we need to have talk."

Elsa looked up, her eyes bloodshot, her nerves frayed. Vladrovsky was accompanied by a whole cast of characters: Angela, Wilson, Selean. All of them stared at Elsa, their faces grim.

Angela spoke first. "He knows, Elizabeth. He knows about . . . your confusion."

"So," Elsa said softly. "Does this mean . . . Does this mean . . ."

"Yes," Vladrovsky said. "Your little project has been temporarily . . . suspended until I receive assurance that you are mentally capable of managing it."

Elsa hung her head, unable to meet Angela's gaze. "I'm so sorry . . ." she whispered.

"It's all right," Angela said. "You . . . You're going to get better, Elizabeth. I _know _you will!"

"Unlikely," Selean said. "She has not been responding to the treatment at all. She remains suspicious, untrusting, convinced that this 'Elsa' fantasy is still real."

Wilson turned to Angela. "I recommend we begin electroshock therapy immediately. It may be the only way at this point."

Elsa's heart began to race. "No! I'm not being hooked up to any of these . . . these damn machines of yours! I will not allow it!"

"Elizabeth, please!" Angela begged. "You are very, very sick! You need help! Please, let us help you!"

"I assume you wish to exercise power of attorney," Vladrovsky said. "Everything is in order. She gave authority to you as part of her contract."

Angela nodded. Slowly, she moved toward Elsa. "Elizabeth, I'm only doing this because . . . because I love you and I want you to get better! Please don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

Vladrovsky nodded. "Excellent. Everything in order now?"

Wilson nodded, turning to Selean. "Send over your report in the morning. We'll take it from here."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful," Selean said. She reached into her purse. "Cigarette?"

"Thank you." Wilson took the cigarette from Selean, placing it to his lip. "Do you have a light?"

Selean smiled, snapping her fingers. Flame formed at her fingertips. She lit both Wilson's cigarette and her own before extinguishing the fire.

"Thank you," Wilson said. He turned to Vladrovsky. "So, is anyone hungry? I'm starving!"

Elsa stared upon the four of them in complete disbelief. "None of you are bothered by the fact that she can control _fire_?"

"Lunch sounds fantastic!" Selean said, ignoring Elsa's remarks.

"Count me in, too!" Angela added.

"What should we get? Pizza?" Vladrovsky asked.

"I'm tired of pizza," Wilson said. "How about Chinese?"

"Too spicy," Angela said. "Deli?"

"No," Selean said. "You know, there's a great hot dog stand on Third that makes the best fries . . ."

Elsa's mind spun as the conversation grew more and more inane, the words spinning in her ears, the pain in her temples unyielding. Finally, she could take no more. She pulled the gun from under her jacket and fired it into the air. "STOP!" she screamed.

The four glanced at her briefly, looking at her with mixtures of disbelief and annoyance on their faces.

Vladrovsky turned to Angela. "You know, I'm kind of hungry for Mexican myself . . ."

The conversation began once again, the irrelevance of the entire scenario contrasting with the terror building in Elsa's mind. Screaming, she unloaded the gun's clip into the ceiling, the voices growing louder and louder with each shot until—

* * *

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Would you like something to drink?"

Elsa looked up, glancing around. She was back in the club during daylight hours. The bar was open. Several regular patrons sat around it, consuming their drinks, while employees kept busy preparing for that evening's business.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I just . . . I just need a place to think."

"Suit yourself," the barkeeper said, turning his attention to his other customers.

_This is it! _Elsa thought. _I've finally gone completely insane! It's the only explanation! _She laughed. _It's not as bad as I thought it would be!_

Her laughter quickly turned to frustrated, muffled sobs. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to break down.

A hand touched her shoulder. Terrified, she spun around. "You?! What . . .? Where did you . . .?"

"Sorry 'bout earlier, love," Jansarnen said, sitting next to her. "I didn't want to leave, but they came back sooner than I anticipated."

"Please," Elsa begged. "Please explain this to me. Tell me what's going on! Who are you? You can't be Jansarnen. He's dead. Where am I? What is this place? Who are these people?! Tell me I'm not crazy!"

Jansarnen sighed. "All right, love. I'll explain everythin'. But I need you to be absolutely silent. I don't know how much time I . . ._ we _have before they're back."

Inhaling, he continued. "You're right, love. I'm not Jansarnen. I . . . I'm _you_."

* * *

**AN: All will be explained in the next chapter. Please be patient! More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escalation

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Seven**

**Escalation**

Elsa stared at Jansarnen in complete silence, uncertain she had heard the man correctly. "What . . . What did you say?"

Jansarnen grimaced. "Like I said, I'm you. At least, a part of you. The part of you that exists in the depths of your mind, lurkin' in the background, analyzin' and respondin' to things your conscious mind doesn't want to deal with at the moment."

Elsa stared at the mercenary, unsure of what to say. "So . . . If you're part of me, then why do you look like . . .?"

Jansarnen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe yeh missed me an' wanted to see me again. Maybe, deep down inside of yeh, I'm one of the few people yer subconscious thought you could trust." He laughed. "Still beats the hell outta bein' dead, that's fer sure."

"No." Elsa rose, moving to leave. "This is another trick. You're lying. What you're saying can't possibly be true."

"I know about the blackouts."

Jansarnen's words caused Elsa to freeze. She turned back to him, staring at him intently. "What are you talking about?"

The mercenary smiled sadly. "I know about the blackouts yeh've been havin', love. Where you're in one place and then, without explanation, you find yerself in another. I know about the headaches. I know about all of it."

Elsa sat once more, her face completely white. "Then tell me," she said. "Tell me what's happening to me."

"All right," Jansarnen said. "Now, remember, I only know what you know. However, I'm able to remember all kinds of things you forgot ages ago, so that's how I've been able to piece this together."

He inhaled. "Yer bein' interrogated, love. All of this," he waved his hand, "is an illusion. A pretty sophisticated one, at that."

Elsa stopped breathing for a moment. "By who?"

"The people of the Northern Lands. The _drømme weavers._" He shook his head. "Yeh read about this in a history book, a long time ago. Ages ago, the people of the Northern Lands were known fer their ability to cast rather impressive hallucinations upon their enemies. Accordin' to legend, that's how they won an ancient battle without drawin' their swords against a single man. They were able to convince an entire army that there was no reason to be fightin', so they simply packed up an' left."

Jansarnen took a sip of his drink. "Of course, the ancient power faded over time, lost to history. However, rumors persist to this day that there are still those in their lands with this skill. An' clearly they're correct. Just look at what's happened to you, love."

Elsa's hands were shaking uncontrollably. "So . . . So none of this is real? Everything is . . . an illusion?"

"Indeed," Jansarnen said. "They're tryin' to wear yeh down, love. Break yer spirit until yeh tell them anythin' they want to know. That's why it started out seemin' so real. They thought they could get yeh to talk if yeh believed you were actually part of this fantasy world they created." He frowned. "But, yer . . . _our _mind is stronger than they anticipated. An' my assumption is that they're runnin' out of time. So, they've decided the best course of action is to try to drive yeh insane. That's why you've been yanked around from place to place without explanation. That's why yer getting' the terrible headaches. That's why everythin's startin' to go to hell quickly, why there don't seem to be any rules by which this universe operates. They're ratchin' up their assault on our mind, love. They're tryin' to rip us apart, piece by piece, until we're so broken that you'll tell 'em anythin' they want to know."

Elsa buried her head in her hands. "So . . . Angela? She's . . . She's just . . ."

"A clever construct designed to elicit feelin's from yeh," Jansarnen said. "They almost succeeded with her. But yer a stubborn one, Elsa. Even when presented with all kinds of evidence that you were never queen of Arendelle, deep down, yeh refused to believe that."

He frowned. "Unfortunately, we have a bit of a problem. Yeh see, I can't help yeh when they're launchin' their assault on our mind. They'll find out I'm here, and then we'll really be in trouble. So, I'm afraid yer goin' to have to do this all on yer own."

"What can I do?" Elsa whispered. "How can I overcome this insanity? How can I possibly break through the illusion?"

"By rememberin' who yeh are, no matter what!" Jansarnen said. "By refusin' to give in to their attacks. By resistin' to the point where they'll _have _to break you from the illusion and interrogate yeh face to face. Then, an' only then, will you have an opportunity to strike."

"I'm listening," Elsa said.

Jansarnen smiled. "The _drømme weavers _are clever, but they have one weakness. A rather fatal one at that. That's why they had to strike so quickly to trap yeh in the first place. Now, once you've shown 'em yeh can't be broken, once they set yeh free from the illusion, you'll need to quickly—"

He paused. "Oh, no," he whispered. "They're comin' back. I have to go."

"Jansarnen?" Elsa cried. "No! Stop! What do I have to do? Tell me!"

The mercenary looked at her. "They're gettin' ready to strike yeh with their concentrated attacks now, tryin' to force the information from yer mind. Whatever yeh do, don't give in!" He turned and ran into the crowd.

"Jansarnen!" Elsa cried. _"What do I need to do?!"_

She was suddenly violently thrown against the bar, her head slammed backwards against the wooden surface. It was like before, only much, much worse. Rather than hearing a whisper in her mind, she heard a full-fledged roar: _TELL US NOW! STOP RESISTING! TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW! DO IT! DO IT NOW!_

Elsa refused, forcing herself to remain standing. Again, and again, and again she was struck with the full force of the attack, each time the commands getting louder and louder. Yet still she fought back. _I won't! I won't! I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T!_

The roars intensified, deafening her, consuming her, until at last she screamed in agony and—

* * *

She was back in Vladrovsky's office. Instead of the Director staring at her, however, Elsa was met with the intense gaze of Officer Edwards, his right eye swollen and bruised.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" he spat. He withdrew the citation from his pocket, proceeding to read. "Drunk and disorderly conduct! Assault on a police officer! Theft of police property! Breaking and entering! Carrying a concealed weapon on private property! Firing said weapon on private property! Damage to personal effects on said private property!" He moved to her, his mouth quivering with rage, his eyes full of fire.

Edwards thrust the citation into Elsa's hand. "The total fine comes to $11.14. Cash, check, or credit card?"

Elsa weakly took the ticket from Edwards, not even bothering to read it herself. "This has gotten completely out of control," she whispered.

"I expect payment by the end of the week," Edwards said. "Good day." Turning on his heel he exited the office, leaving Elsa alone once more.

Exhausted, Elsa sank into the chair behind Vladrovsky's desk. _Now what am I supposed to do? _she thought. _I can't keep fighting much longer. _She covered her eyes, trying desperately to eliminate all sensory input in order to give her raging headache an opportunity to subside.

"Elsa?" A worried voice, a haunting voice rang in her ears.

Elsa sat up, terrified, refusing to open her eyes. _If I ignore her, she'll go away. Please, just go away!_

"Elsa, where are you?! I'm scared! Please, Elsa! Don't leave me!"

Elsa opened her eyes, gasping. Anna was standing before her, _her _Anna, the Anna she loved more than anything else in the world. Unable to contain herself, she rushed forward, embracing her sister.

"Anna! Oh God, Anna! I was so worried! You found me! Thank God, you found me!"

She kissed her sister on the cheek, refusing to let go of her. But something made her pause. Anna would not look at her, would not acknowledge her existence. Frantically, Elsa shook her, staring her directly in the eyes. "Anna, what's wrong? Anna! _Anna?!_"

Anna continued to stare straight ahead. Something warm, sticky covered Elsa's hand. She pulled her hand away, staring at it, horrified. Warm, red blood covered her hand. Frantically, she looked herself over for injuries. She found nothing. She turned back to Anna, her face drawn, concerned. Her sister fell to the ground, landing weakly on her knees.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" Elsa whispered, kneeling beside Anna, cradling Anna's head in Elsa's lap. She gasped as she saw a large red stain covering her sister's stomach. Elsa removed her jacket, bundling it and pressing it on Anna's wound. "It's going to be all right, Anna," Elsa said, desperately trying to comfort her. "You're going to be okay."

"Elsa! Where are you, Elsa?!" Anna whispered, her voice barely audible. "It's so cold! Why, Elsa? Why did you leave me alone? Don't you love me?!"

"I DO!" Elsa screamed, increasing pressure on the bleeding injury. "I'm right here, Anna! Please! Look at me! I'm here!"

Tears flowed down Anna's cheeks. "I don't want . . . to die alone," she said, coughing violently, blood spewing from her lips.

Elsa was beside herself. "NO, ANNA!" she screamed. "NO! FIGHT! PLEASE, ANNA! FIGHT! DON'T GIVE IN!"

But Anna wasn't moving. Her eyes looked straight ahead, no longer glowing with the warmth that always flowed from her gaze. Her body was unmoving, her breathing no longer audible, her pulse nonexistent.

Shaking, Elsa crawled to Anna, lying upon her sister's body. "Oh, God . . . no!" she whispered, her voice cracking. Anna's hair soon was drenched with tears falling from Elsa's eyes.

As Elsa grieved, a voice rang in her mind. _This isn't real! This is still an illusion! Fight it! Don't give in!_

"NO!" Elsa screamed to the ceiling, to the walls, to anyone who may be listening. "Please, stop! This is cruel! This is inhuman! _Who are you people?!_"

As Elsa roared in sorrow, her head throbbed once more. Her vision became cloudy, fading into blackness. "NO!" she cried. "STOP! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

The office disappeared around her, and she was once again thrust somewhere else, this time into—

* * *

**AN: As much as I would love to take credit for the $11.14 bit, that's from the original teleplay. I couldn't resist, however, as I love it so much. Now, Elsa must find a way to break free of the illusion before her mind is destroyed forever. More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Overload

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Overload**

The pulsating beat from the drum machine rang in her ears. She was back in the club once more, Angela dancing in front of her, grinning, laughing, having the time of her life.

"Come on, Elsa!" Angela cried. "Dance with me!"

Elsa stared at her, dazed, unable to move, unable to think, trying desperately just to piece together what was going on, when—

* * *

She was in the hospital once more, except she was in a different room. She glanced up at a sign that read "Maternity Ward." Looking down, she discovered she was sitting in an oversized bassinet. _What the . . .?_

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

Elsa turned, blearily staring as she saw her parents—_impossible!_—standing, arguing with one another.

"Don't use that language around the baby!" her mother screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is that stupid little brat going to offended by a little language?" her father shot back. "Look at her! Why the hell won't she shut up?"

"She's just a baby!" her mother screamed.

"Baby my ass! I never wanted a baby in the first place! I wanted a dog! Can this kid get my slippers, bring me my newspaper? NO! What the hell good is she?!" Elsa felt the bassinet she was in get pushed forward, rolling toward the wide-open window. She tried to stand, to stop it, but she didn't have the energy, she was so confused, so exhausted, all she heard as she fell from the window toward the pavement far below was her mother's screams, her father's laughter—

* * *

"Freeze!" Office Edwards pointed his gun at Elsa, his face contorted with rage.

Elsa stared at him. Edwards was no longer in his uniform. Rather, he was dressed as a woman, complete with glittery eye shadow, a terrible-looking wig.

"You're under arrest for disobeying a direct order from a police officer, violent and destructive conduct, and wearing those hideous heels with that blouse! You have the right to remain silent, unless you don't. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, too damn bad! In which case, I recommend you save us the trouble and go directly to jail! You may make one phone call! I recommend Vinnie's on State: Triple 5, 1248. Best veal in the city!" He glared directly at Elsa, gun at the ready. "Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Um . . ." Elsa stared at him, head throbbing, no idea what to say.

Edwards was beside himself. "Then I can't arrest you!" He threw his gun away and stormed off, heels clicking as he walked down the street.

Elsa's head was spinning as she tried to remain calm, but the disorientation was getting to her and she couldn't think, couldn't plan, all she could do was—

* * *

"You know, Elsa." Selean was looking at her, a strange look in her eye. "I have grown rather . . . fond of you in our time together."

Elsa sat on the couch in Selean's office, head pulsating in agony, barely able to process the implications of the doctor's words. _Wait . . . What? Oh, no. No, no, no, no!_

The therapist leaned in toward her, a seductive smile upon her face. "I know this breaks all the rules about doctor–patient relationships, but . . . well, some rules are made to be broken." Delicately, Selean stroked Elsa's hair, moving her hands to her shoulders. "Now, I'm going to show you how to relax, dear. Don't worry. I think you will enjoy this . . . thoroughly."

Elsa screamed at herself to move, to stand, to run away, but her muscles ached, her mind was exhausted, she could hardly concentrate or make a decision over the constant pain ringing in her brain.

Selean massaged Elsa's shoulders, slowly, deliberately moving down toward her waist. The therapist leaned in, her mouth centimeter's from Elsa's ear. "It's all right, Snow Queen," she whispered. "Don't fight it. Just let me show you what real heat feels like." Her teeth closed around Elsa's ear, nibbling gently, her breath hot and heavy on Elsa's ear.

"No," Elsa gasped, struggling to maintain some semblance of rational thought. "Stop. I don't want this. Please, just . . . stop."

"But I'm your doctor," Selean protested, mock indignation in her voice. "And doctor's orders are for a night of intense . . . intimate therapy."

Elsa's eyes rolled into her head as Selean kissed her neck, hoping that somehow she could escape this madness, not knowing what to do, how to—

* * *

The incessant beat of the music made Elsa's headache explode in agony. She covered her ears, trying to drown out the music, the lights, the noise, anything for a moment of blessed peace for once in this chaos that now was her life.

Angela pulled her arm, the intoxicated woman trying to get Elsa to dance with her. "Relax!" she cried, pulling Elsa toward her. "Dance with me! Dance!"

Elsa tried to pull away, but her eyes hurt, her headache was unbearable, everything was overwhelming her, there was nothing she could do to stop the pain—

* * *

"I can't arrest you!" Edwards screamed at her, his face contorted in rage. "That will be $11.14. I can't arrest you! $11.14. I can't! $11.14! I can't! $11.14!"

Edwards's words rang on a feedback loop, incessantly repeating over and over again, unchanging, unending, Elsa could hardly make out what he was saying anymore as she tried and tried not to listen but it was getting so difficult to keep track of what was going on—

* * *

"Don't fight it, Elsa," Selean said, forcing herself on top of the queen. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Elsa tried to resist, but she was so exhausted, her mind not comprehending the full extent of what was happening, and she was so uncertain of what was going on, and she laughed, and laughed, and laughed—

* * *

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" Angela chanted, pulling Elsa with her, spinning her around, forcing a drink into Elsa's hand.

The lights, the music, the people, the chaos pulled Elsa's mind into a thousand different directions at once. Her resistance was fading, that much she knew, she just wanted it all to end, she would tell them whatever they wanted to know if they would just set her free from the insanity, if they would let her be alone, so alone, just like she had been her entire life, when—

"STOP!" Elsa screamed, falling to the floor, covering her ears with her hands. "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

The lights in the club exploded, glass flying everywhere, the music dying, fading away, people evaporating into nothingness, darkness filling the room, then—

* * *

Alone on the dance floor, Elsa opened her eyes. A lone figure approached her, concern written upon her face. "Elsa? Elsa, is it really you?"

Elsa laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Anna? Anna?!"

The younger woman rushed to her, embracing her, pulling her close. "Oh, Elsa, thank God! We've been looking for you for days! We were so worried! We couldn't find you anywhere! Alúvelin and I . . . we thought that . . . that . . ."

Anna shook her head, smiling. "But that's over now. We've found you, and now we're going home, where you belong."

Elsa exhaled, her fear vanishing, her head no longer throbbing in agony. "That sounds wonderful," she said softly. "But how . . . How did you . . ."

"It was Anlerusk," Anna said. "He knocked you unconscious, forced you into some kind of mental torture. He's kept you here for days, trying to break you. But Alúvelin . . . She took care of him."

Elsa stared at Anna. "You mean . . ."

Anna nodded. "He'll never be able to hurt you again."

Elsa's heart broke with the knowledge that her sister had been forced to kill a man to save her life. Still, she was free now, he had attacked her, after all, held her prisoner, tortured her. She looked at Anna, a determined look on her face. "Let's get out of here, Anna. Let's go home."

"Wait." Anna stopped, looking at Elsa intently. "Before we leave . . . I need you to give me the location of our military outposts."

_What? _Elsa stared at Anna, confused. "Anna, I don't understand why—"

"I need that information in case anything like this ever happens again. In case something happens to you again and I have to take charge. I can't be flailing in the wind like I've been, Elsa. It makes Arendelle look weak. I need those locations. I need to know how many men we have at each outpost. Their armaments. I need you to give that information to me. Now."

Elsa looked at Anna, studying her. She looked like her sister, spoke like her sister, but something . . . something was horribly wrong. "When's my birthday, Anna?" she asked, hardly daring to speak the question.

Anna just looked at her. "The locations, Elsa. Give them to me."

"My birthday," Elsa repeated. "First, answer my question."

Silence descended upon the room. The two sisters stared at each other, neither backing down.

At that moment, Elsa _knew. _She shook her head. "I won't be fooled that easily," she whispered. "You almost had me. But, you still have a lot of work ahead of you if you think you can break me."

Anna stared at Elsa maliciously. "Fine. Have fun here, _sister,_" she spat. Anna turned, exiting the dance floor, leaving Elsa alone once more to—

* * *

The music pulsated louder than ever, driving Elsa to the point of deafness. The crowd forced her to the center of the dance floor, surrounding her, buffeting her, preventing her from moving away. She saw occasional glimpses of Angela, of Wilson, of Selean, of Edwards, of Vladrovsky, each one disappearing the moment she made eye contact.

The music now was so loud she could hear nothing else. Laughing, no longer able to fight, exhausted beyond all measure, Elsa threw out her arms, arching her back, looking at the ceiling. "You want me?!" she cried. "Come and take me! DO IT!"

Her entire body convulsed as she was struck once more with the full force of the now-familiar attack. This time, however, there was no break in between assaults. Blow after blow after blow rained down upon her mind and body, her limbs quaking, her mouth foaming, her eyes looking every which way, beyond her ability to control. With a final scream of defiance, she collapsed to the floor, unmoving, no longer witness to the insanity that raged within her mind.

* * *

**AN: Chaos reigns supreme in Elsa's mind. More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9: Liberation

**I Won't Be Fooled**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

**Chapter Nine**

**Liberation**

Anlerusk cursed, hurling his gloves to the floor in rage. "What happened?!" he snarled to his underlings, glaring at them in fury. "Why is the queen dead?!"

The _drømme weaver _responsible for Elsa's interrogation bowed before him. "We are . . . We are unsure, My Lord. She . . . She was almost to the point of total collapse when . . . when her heart stopped beating, her breath ceased to flow from her."

"Fools!" Anlerusk roared. "We have worked for days to break her, far longer than any previous prisoner of ours, and now, just as we finally succeeded, you let her die?! You will all pay for your ineptitude!"

Elsa lay on the floor, her eyes shut, her body perfectly still. Suddenly, her shoulders heaved, her lungs filled with air, her eyes shot open. Gasping, she forced precious oxygen into her lungs, her heart beating once more, her pulse rising to its usual, steady pace.

The _drømme weavers _were too distracted by their master's fury to notice that Elsa was moving slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, groggily taking in the sights of reality for the first time in days. The floor and walls were composed of cool, gray marble, tall columns rising into parapets far above. Silently, deliberately, Elsa forced herself to her knees, careful not to draw the attention of her captors.

"Please, My Lord," one of the _drømme weavers _begged. "It wasn't our fault! We had nothing to do with it! Her body just gave out! The strain must have been too much for her!"

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT EXCUSES FROM YOU!" Anlerusk screamed. "The Queen of Arendelle was not just some ordinary, weak woman! She had the strength of the _ice bærers _flowing through her veins! She should have been able to withstand far greater punishment than what you did to her! Clearly, you made an egregious error, pushing her too far!"

Elsa was on her feet now, standing behind the _drømme weavers. _Her muscles ached from days of inactivity, days of torture, but she could feel her strength slowly returning to her. She closed her eyes, searching, seeking. _Where are you? _she asked herself. _Come on! Come to me! I need you!_

Just when she feared she wasn't strong enough, the coldness returned to her, surging through her soul, filling every inch of her body with its familiar caress. _Yes! Yes! _She smiled, realizing she was whole once again. Her fingertips pulsed with the familiar blue light, the ice and snow begging her for release. Jansarnen's voice rang through her mind: _The _drømme weavers _are clever, but they have one weakness. One weakness. Weakness . . ._

Anlerusk and his minions heard a noise behind them. Hesitantly, they turned around, gasping. "What?!" Anlerusk sputtered. "But . . . But . . . You're . . . You're dead . . .!"

"Hardly," Elsa responded. Before the _drømme weavers _could react, a furious explosion of ice and wind threw them backwards against the wall. Anlerusk groaned, struggling to pull himself to his feet. He looked about. His subordinates were unconscious, too weak to withstand Elsa's furious assault.

The Lord of the _drømme weavers _felt his heart pound in terror as he saw Queen Elsa advancing toward him, her face displaying contempt of the highest order. "Your Majesty!" he cried, forcing himself to stand. "Please! Let us be reasonable!"

"The time for that has passed, Anlerusk," Elsa said. "You attacked me. You imprisoned me within my own mind. You tried to drive me insane for the purposes of obtaining some of Arendelle's most closely-guarded secrets. You deserve to die for your treachery."

Anlerusk attempted to move away but Elsa simply waved her hand, entrapping his feet in a block of ice. The _drømme weaver _screamed in agony. "Please, no!" he cried. "My people . . . We cannot bear the cold! It kills us! Please! Make it end!"

Elsa stared at Anlerusk, her mouth twitching slightly as she watched the formerly haughty Lord beg for mercy. With another wave of her hand, the ice vanished. Anlerusk fell to the floor, overwhelmed by pain, darkness closing in on his vision.

"I will not kill you, Anlerusk," Elsa whispered. "Unlike you, I choose to show mercy. I will spare your life." She took him by the collar, pulling him directly in front of her face. "However, if I ever, _ever _discover that you or your people are attempting to harm Arendelle again, I will not hesitate to make an example of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Anlerusk nodded weakly, his head rolling forward as he slipped into unconsciousness. Elsa released her grip on him, allowing the Lord to fall to the floor. She rubbed her eyes, ran her hands through her hair, relishing the sensations of _really _feeling for the first time in days. She realized that her head no longer throbbed in agony and she smiled.

She heard applause from behind her. Whirling around, she gasped. "How . . . How is this possible? You can't be here!"

Jansarnen stood before her, smiling. "Don't worry, love. Yer not goin' insane now. I just wanted to make sure I said goodbye before I slipped back into the depths of yer mind, where I belong." He looked about the room. "It looks like you listened to my advice after all, love."

Elsa shook her head. "I almost didn't make it. They . . . They were about to break me. I couldn't fight anymore. It was too much."

Jansarnen put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, love. That's why I had to intervene."

Elsa looked at him, realization dawning upon her. "You . . . You stopped my heart, made it look like I was dead!"

"Only for a few seconds," Jansarnen said. "Yeh were never in any danger of dyin', love. But I knew they were goin' to win if I didn't do somethin', so I did what I always do. I improvised."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, turning away. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't resist. I _should _have, I know, but they . . . The things they made me see . . . I couldn't . . ."

"Don't be apologizin' to me, love," Jansarnen said, turning Elsa back to face him. "Yeh did the best yeh could. Far better than anyone they've ever dealt with before, I reckon. All I did was . . . speed up the process a little."

He smiled. "Now, before I go, there's someone else who would like to have a word with yeh. I'll go ahead and get out of his way." He kissed Elsa on the forehead. "Jest remember, love. I'll always be here for yeh, watchin' out for yeh." He touched her forehead, then her chest. "Here . . . and in here."

Jansarnen faded away, disappearing into the air like smoke from a fire. Elsa looked around, searching for another visitor, wondering who in the world her subconscious would summon now.

"Elsa." A voice . . . _that _voice said her name in a tone and timbre only _he _could have produced. Elsa turned, not daring to believe.

"Isarn?" she whispered, her face paling.

The former leader of the _ice bærers _stood before her, smiling. "It's good to see you again, Daughter." He reached his arms around Elsa, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Elsa allowed herself to be taken by the image of her father, losing herself in his presence. "I know you're not really here," she said softly. "I wish you were, though. I've missed you so much . . ."

Isarn nodded. "And I you, Elsa." He looked her in the eyes, father and daughter losing each other in pools of purest blue. "I wanted to be sure I told you how proud I am of you. How I couldn't be happier with the queen . . . with the woman you've become."

Elsa pulled away, holding her arms to her chest. "You're just saying that because it's what I want to hear," she said. "You're nothing more than a figment of my own mind. Of course you would say that."

"No, Elsa," Isarn replied. "Look at me."

She turned back, looking at her father once more.

"Your mind knows me well enough not to make up compliments I would never provide. Trust me, Elsa. I really, truly am proud of you. You have done so much good for the people of Arendelle and for the _ice bærers. _You stopped a war between three different nations." Isarn's eyes grew watery. "You found your sister . . . the daughter I never knew I had, and you've become almost as close to her as you are with Anna. How could I _not _be proud of all you've accomplished?"

Elsa looked at Isarn, absorbing his words. "You . . . You really mean that?"

"You know that I do," Isarn replied. He looked around, his gaze darkening. "Unfortunately, I can no longer remain here. You need to leave this place. I wouldn't be surprised if you found your sisters not far from here. You know how determined and resourceful they can be when someone threatens you."

"No!" Elsa cried. "Please, just a little while longer! Please, don't go!"

Isarn took Elsa's hand, smiling. "Continue upon your path, Elsa. You showed wisdom today when you spared Anlerusk's life. I know I would have been sorely tempted to kill him without a thought. The darkness you fear so much no longer consumes you as it once did. You have grown so much. Stay in the light. Never give in to the easy path the darkness provides."

"I won't," Elsa replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I promise."

Isarn held his signet ring to Elsa's own. "Remember the honor of our fathers, Elsa. Keep this with you forever. Never forget." He gently clasped the glowing ring in front of her signet ring. "The Eden-stone shines more brilliantly than ever before. All because you have proven your worth time and time again." He kissed her hand. "A finer daughter I never could have asked for."

He moved away. "I must go now, Elsa. But do not forget, I will always be with you. Remember me, Daughter. Remember me forever . . ."

The tears moved down Elsa's face as the image of her father faded until she saw nothing but the marble wall that had stood behind him. She stood motionless, regaining control of her emotions, allowing Isarn's words to imprint themselves upon her heart.

After a moment, she turned to the chamber's door. _I've been here long enough, _she thought. _It's time to rejoin the rest of the world._

As she proceeded down the long staircase toward the base of the tower, she saw two figures running toward her. She gazed upon them, smiling as she recognized them. "It's all right," she called out. "Everything's fine." _Everything's going to be just fine now._

* * *

**AN: This was something I wanted to do, just to see if I could pull it off. I think I made it work pretty well. In case anyone's wondering, the teleplay that inspired this was the episode "Won't Get Fooled Again" of the sci-fi show _Farscape. _One of my favorite shows of all time, by the way. Now, I intend to begin part 4 of the main saga. I'm really looking forward to working on this new project, because I have a whole bunch of mythology to introduce, as well as what I hope is an intriguing plot. As always, thanks to FlashFreeze0, loridhhp, jade254, fatat18, WarThunder, monkeymouse7906, CinnamonPearl517, and anyone else who left feedback. Your comments and input are what inspire me to keep working on this ever-expanding universe. Until next time! —"D"**


End file.
